User talk:Warhammer1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DW-artemis-1.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Artemis Thank you, but I need the source and page number for that information. Montonius (talk) 00:49, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Sorlock I'm sorry warhammer that character is too obscure for me to find any information, and he is really too minor for inclusion on that page. Montonius (talk) 01:11, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind Warhammer I already found it. He's on the page along with the other two. Montonius (talk) 01:31, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Ferrus Manus Thank you for the information Warhammer. I will definitely update the page. But we don't take requests here. Things are done in an order of priority. So while I will definitely look at your requests, they will be done when I have time. Repeatedly requesting things of interest to you isn't fair to all the other thousands of people who also would like to see their particular interests added as well, which is why we have a priority list. I will look at what you've suggested, but those will be the last requests I will be taking from you at this time. But thank you very much for bringing them to my attention, as you see, your prior requests were taken into consideration and immediately added, including the creation of three new pages. Montonius (talk) 08:47, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Pictures Warhammer, please do not alter existing pictures on this wiki without permission, re: Gregor Eisenhorn. If you want to upload a new one you may do so, but do not overwrite existing images without permission from an Admin. Montonius (talk) 00:25, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Warhammer please do not add unsourced, uncaptioned and unlicensed images to the wiki. If you want to edit, you need to follow all of our formatting procedures and guidelines. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page which will explain how to do so. All pictures must be sourced, receive a name that is searachable in our database, receive a caption and be properly licensed with a disclaimer. Start with this: Creating Content. Images that do not meet these standards will be removed and deleted from the database. Thank you for the heads up about the repeated sentence on the Rylanor page. Montonius (talk) 03:19, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Warhammer, I distinctly asked you not to overwrite existing pictures on the wiki without permission, and you did it again on the same picture. If you want to upload a new version you may do so, but do not overwrite the existing images without permission from an Admin. This is your last warning, the next time you ignore an Admin instruction, you will be sanctioned. Montonius (talk) 00:22, July 26, 2018 (UTC)